In the End
by Dragon of Light
Summary: A song fic about Beelzemon/Impmon


Another songfic about a character in Digimon. This time it is about Impmon/Beelzemon. The song is In the End by Linkin Park

In the End

I wanted power and the ability to digivolve on my own without a tamer. Catsuramon promised his Sovereign could give it to me, and he did. All I had to do was destroy those kids and their digimon. One simple task. One promise.

I had power. I could kill a thousand champions in a few shots. I was indestructible. But I still had a job to do, and I wouldn't have to worry about the price ever again.

__

It starts with one  
One thing I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try

Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time  
All I know

It was going to be so simple with me being a Mega and the furthest they could get was Ultimate. I had killed that pitiful Leomon with ease, and was just about to destroy The rest of them. So easy. All that remained was to get him with one good shot.

But somehow he digivolved back to Mega, a different one than when he was Megidramon. No mater. I'd take care of him again.

I was wrong. He was too powerful, and he could've killed me with his lance. My life was in his hands, but he spared my life, just because of Jeri's request. Those tears I saw her crying held sorrow, pain and loss. She cared for him, not like my "tamers" ever did.

  
_Time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away_  


I would've thought that she would want me dead more than anyone since I killed her partner, but she asked for my life to be spared. I don't quite understand why. 

I left them, but I couldn't understand why my life would matter to her. She could've said nothing, and watched him take my spirit. My data. My life. Instead her sad plea took away my want for power.

I happened across more Crystalimon. I could've gotten more power from defeating all of them, but what does it matter. "Power corrupts, and Absolute Power corrupts absolutely" That quote is so true, as I now see. For why have power, when instead you can have friends. The word 'friend' , until recently, has been so foreign to me. So I let them take the power away, and they almost took away my life as well.

__

It's so unreal  
Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on but didn't even know  
Wasted it all just to  
Watch you go

I kept everything inside and even though I tried it all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I tried

I'd been so close to death before that I didn't really mind if that's what I got now. Anyways I've been living on borrowed time since I faced Indramon. 

I think back now, as I am being held in Rika's arms supposedly on the way home, to the times I had wished so savagely to be able to digivolve, but why didn't she just leave me to die.

Now as I wander the streets all alone I start to wonder: Is there is more to these humans than I originally thought?

  
_I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter_

I found myself at my old house, maybe to see if things had changed. I was quite surprised to find a note from them saying that they missed me, but I didn't know that until later when a human helped me instead of running away like the rest. He even helped me find out how to find them. 

When I found them, I was surprised by how they weren't fighting with each other anymore they were actually getting along. They had changed, but so had I. 

I realized that I really did need them, and that I need to be there for my friends, Renamon, Guilmon, and Terriermon, just like they were when they came back for me to take me home.

Maybe it is because Zhuqiaomon changed his mind about trusting them that I was able to become Beelzamon again, but one thing I do know is that it is because of my Tamers' gifts that I was able to become Blast Mode, and a reason to fight.

  
_One thing I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme  
To remind myself how  
I tried so hard  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you've fought with me_

I'm surprised it got so (far)  
Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me  
In the end  
You kept everything inside and even though I tried it all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I tried

I learned that Jeri was trapped inside the D-Reaper, and I knew I had to save her to make it up to her for killing Leomon.

But when I finally broke through her prison, she refused to come towards me. I failed her.

When the ordeal was over I found the Tamers and she was with them. She was safe. They all stood there as I asked for my forgiveness from Jeri, and finally got it. Now I had everything my heart needed, forgiveness and friends.

  
_I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
  
I put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
And for all this  
There's only one thing you should know_

I put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
And for all this  
There's only one thing you should know

I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
And lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter

-------------------------------------

Okay so that wasn't as good as I first thought it would be. Please give your opinions.


End file.
